


Irresistible

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: EoWells is a Human Vibrator, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Eobard has not been able to stop staring at you all day at work and even now at home. What's his deal, anyway?





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

 

“ _What_?”

Eobard has been staring at you. All throughout work, while the rest of the team tinkers away on projects to better Team Flash and still now at home, he can barely tear his eyes away from you. It seems like even stuffing your face won't deter your secret-speedster boyfriend.

“Hmm?” He's playing innocent now.

“What is up with you today? Have I had a smear on my face all day or what?” Eobard shakes his head and gives an exhale-through-the-nose laugh.

“No.”

“Then tell me.”

Eobard takes off his glasses, looks you straight in the eyes and says, “You've looked irresistible all day. Do you know how hard it was not to get up out of this chair and touch you at work?” You blush fiercely and make sure to close your mouth. You had no idea... Eobard sees your weakened state and goes in for the kill. He gets up from his spot at the table and slowly makes his way to you, and stands behind your chair. Leaning in close to your ear he says in low, sultry voice, "Do you know where I wanted to touch you?"

_Oh_.

You shake your head because the possibilities are endless with him. He offers a hand out beside you and yours slips into his almost on its own accord.

"First it was your lips. So beautiful and bright. New shade?" Eobard kisses you, a day-long pent up kiss, and leads you down the hall while yet again not taking his eyes off you. Soon, your back is pressed up against the door to the bedroom.

"Where else?" you ask.

Eobard's signature bad boy smirk makes a guest appearance. He opens the door and walks you back until your legs hit the edge of the bed. You sit, then scoot away to make room for him.

"You know where." Eobard runs a hand up your bare thigh under your dress. You hold your breath. But right before his hand reaches where you need it most, you say, "Can you...?"

"Say no more." His fingers find their way inside you, stroking you once, twice, three times – and then Eobard _turns it on._

It's your absolute favourite thing he does – when he vibrates certain parts of himself for your pleasure. It sends shivers starting from your very core to every part of your body. The sensation causes you to breathe heavily and soon enough you're full-on panting. Eobard's little side smile at your reaction to his speedy touch does not help either. Your head tilts back. He leans forward to meet your lips and your hands run through his sublimely soft, dark hair. Sadly, he removes his skilled fingers from you as he lowers you down on the bed. You hurriedly start to unbuckle and unloose his belt, lust completely overtaking you, as Eobard sheds his black long sleeve. The instant it's off his torso, your hands wander over his chest with the need to feel the warmth of his skin.

You're ready for him. More than ready.

When he finally enters you, you hiss. It doesn't take long to find the right rhythm. For a split second, you wonder if your Eobard is able to read minds too because now you're involuntarily trembling with euphoria as he vibrates his cock inside of you.

You let out a small noise. Eobard looks at you with more lust in his eyes than he's had all day.

"I'm going to need you to be a little louder than that, my dear." You're positive he turns his pulsation up a notch because when it hits you just right, this time you can't help but cry out.

"Good girl."

God, you loved it when he praised you. At work, in bed, it didn't matter. It was music to your ears. And so you continue to noisily voice your exhilaration, which in turn powers Eobard to work you harder and faster. You clutch onto his back and hang on for dear life as he takes you somewhere else entirely.

When you come down from your highs, he pulls out gingerly. You wipe a palm to your forehead. Damn, it feels like you've been running a marathon. Eobard falls beside you in the bed and is back to staring, resting on his elbow, head in hand. His smirk has returned.

“What now?” you laugh.

“Still irresistible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @letyourimaginationrun: Psst. *slides 200 dollars over to you* *whispers* can you write a smut about Eowells and his vibrating hands and dick?


End file.
